Closer
by Hitokiri-Kitsune
Summary: [SasuNaru] Naruto and Sasuke watch the sunset together, then reflect on their relationship.


**Closer**

_The closest to heaven I ever had..._

A short one-shot by Hitokiri-Kitsune

**A/N:** To show that I'm alive, and a small gift to everyone that showed me what it's like to be happy. (You know who you are.) Love ya! -mushy mushy-

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ © Masashi Kishimoto "_Closer_" © Hitokiri-Kitsune

**Warnings:** Yaoi, mildly descriptive smutty fluff (o0 What a combination...), all around warm fuzzy feelings. Nothing above PG-13, though, so no worries.

* * *

**Closer**

Gold light streamed brightly through the shady trees, just as the sun was setting. Another spring day drew quietly to a close― the dimming orb sinking quietly, peacefully, without calling any attention to itself. A natural occurrence that took place daily, nothing special. Even so, two sets of eyes gazed with wonder as the star slowly slipped behind the gently slopped knolls, hiding until it could rise again in the morning. It marked the end of another day, and the beginning of another night. Cooling shadows inched their way across the land, reaching two silhouettes that sat silently side by side.

"Sasuke?" Cerulean eyes peered shyly from behind blonde bangs, unhindered by the usual hitai-ate. It had been cast aside long ago, when a sore hand reached up to wipe away the sweat that had built up on the tanned forehead. A small cough was heard; a sign of awkward feelings and brutal honesty. "Don't say it." Two words.

"Sasuke...?"

The moon was out now, as were the stars. Strewn across the sky, they lit up one by one, seeming to dance upon the vast velvety heavens― a silent, beautiful waltz above two boys, both stubborn in every fibre of their beings. "Don't say it," a voice mumbled, as the grass crinkled under shifting weight. Obsidian orbs met sky-hued ones, a clash of dark and light. "Why not?" a smaller voice inquired, tentative fingers stroking pale skin. A soft smile. Breathtaking.

Sasuke, owner of the smile, tilted his head slightly, dark tendrils offsetting moonlight skin. Matching the night sky. "Baka," he muttered, letting affection slip into that single word. "Because. Like you said once...you have to mean it." Blue eyes blinked in confusion, squinting as though to find the lost memory. They soon widened with realization. The vulpine boy grinned, chuckling. "And what makes you think I don't mean it?" he asked, crossing his arms, bottom lip jutting out. "Do you?" the other questioned, curious.

"Yea."

"I don't think you do."

"Do so."

"Prove it."

Just another spring night. Two arms slid smoothly about the Uchiha's neck, a rehearsed motion. Petal soft lips brushed against his; a kiss, chaste in presentation, but hiding a promise of more to come. He faintly remembered their first kiss, their first real kiss. It had been hard and fast, sweaty and clumsy― no fireworks or angels singing, just raw emotion, mixed up and muddled. Still, it had been the start of something...interesting, to say the least. They had been children then, wondering and doubting. But it was real― something both could reflect upon fondly. In retrospect, that moment was the best either one had ever experienced― something to be cherished.

They had something to cherish.

Wasn't that nice.

Laughter brought the raven-haired teen back to earth, back to where he now lay. Blades of freshly grown grass tickled his flushed cheeks, and his bare back. "You wanted me to prove it," the fox boy called tauntingly, straddling the other beneath him as he slipped off his own shirt. "Just remember that." He giggled, much like a giddy school girl, then leaned forward and captured Sasuke's lips with his, nibbling at his lower lip. Their fingers intertwined as their palms found each other, fitting perfectly. Perfectly.

When the two finally pulled away, blue again melted into black, their breaths shallow. The blonde grinned, winking. "I was right," he declared, out of breath, smiling triumphantly. "You proved me wrong, baka," the raven-haired teen admitted, giving him a half-smile. Without warning, he shoved the vulpine boy off, pinning him to the ground. He let his head rest near the other's neck, speaking softly into his ear. "You can say it now," he whispered, trailing wet kisses along the sun-kissed jaw line, tracing the kitsune-markings with his tongue.

"Love you."

"Yea...I know."

It was just another spring night, they both decided, in which they could get a little closer.

A little closer every time.

**END**

* * *

Yep. That's the end. Fear it:3 Whooo, please review. For me? X3


End file.
